


Side B

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Greaserlock, Jim es un imbécil, M/M, O algo parecido, Other, Pero se aman, Romance, Seb también, amor por objetos inanimados
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No son los chicos malos, ni los marginados (aún); pero nadie está interesado en como transcurre su historia. Ellos, naturalmente, la siguen viviendo sin importarles lo que llegue a pensar el resto cuando la descubra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Participa en el mini reto Greaselock del Foro I'm Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side B

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible, me pertenece.
> 
> Palabras: 372.
> 
> Prompt: Chaqueta de cuero.
> 
> Este fic participa en el mini reto Greaserlock del [Foro I'm Sherlocked](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/I-am-SHER-locked-SLASH/116937/) de fanficition.net. ¡SI TIENEN CUENTA ALLÁ Y LES GUSTA EL MORMOR, VAYAN A PARTICIPAR, PORQUE ES OSOM! (O en el foro en sí, que es lo mejor ;;)

Se había convertido en su armadura.

Cuero negro, brillante, con detalles plateados en forma de botones en los puños y el cuello; calzaba a la perfección en él y la había estado utilizando sin falta desde hace tres años; acompañándolo prácticamente en cada día de su vida desde que la compró en una tienda local.

(Con cariño, cada vez que la limpia de  _ciertas cosas_ , recuerda el verano donde trabajó de sol a sol juntado el dinero para comprarla.

Fue casi un amor a primera vista. La vio y supo que sería suya).

Piensa que es absurdo de hablar o pensar con afecto sobre una prenda de vestir; pero él realmente  _ama_  a su chaqueta de cuero, no solo por lo increíble que se ve en ella (imponente, dicen algunos; asombroso y violento, susurran otros); sino el significado emocional que tiene. Las cosas que ha vivido con ella y las que faltan aún por vivir, también.

No es una persona sentimental, no, pero de alguna manera le gusta darle valor a aquello que lo ha acompañado por mucho tiempo.

(Quizás es un poco apegado a los objetos.

Especialmente a los que ha conseguido con esfuerzo y que de una u otra manera, terminan siendo solo suyos. De nadie más).

Y en ese momento, ridículamente, estúpidamente, cuando debería tener otros pensamientos en su cabeza que esos; está pensando en ello, en todo lo que la chaqueta ha estado viviendo con él desde que la tuvo. Ha estado con él cuando besó a la primera chica que conquistó, cuando robó el auto de su padre para ir a una fiesta en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegó a casa con la cara hinchada y los nudillos sangrantes (y un pantalón estropeado desde la rodilla hacía abajo, empapado de sangre y barro); cuando le rompieron el corazón y él rompió unos cuantos por despecho y venganza.

Ha estado en cada momento importante y aburrido de su vida; protegiéndolo del exterior, ayudándolo a sentirse seguro y valiente, muchas veces incluso más grande de lo que realmente él mismo es.

Y, siguiendo esa misma tradición, está con él ahora, en ese mismo segundo detenido en el tiempo, cuando está a punto de besar a Jim Moriarty.

**Author's Note:**

> HACE PRÁCTICAMENTE MÁS DE UN AÑO QUE NO ESCRIBÍA Y OMG QUE ES ESTO. NO SÉ QUE HAGO. HALPH.
> 
> Cualquier tipo de falla o lo que sea, siempre es bienvenida la crítica ;____; ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
